


The Ultimate Betrayal

by Lovescrona



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other, tw death, tw rape allegory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovescrona/pseuds/Lovescrona
Summary: She wished he would just stop, stop trying to justify himself ripping Lal away from her father, stop trying to tell her that it’ll be okay, because it wasn’t okay. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so it has issues in terms of pacing and narration. But I worked really hard on this, so I hope you all enjoy it. This is part of my magneto!Lal au.

The past 2 hours kept running through Lals head;Captain Picard, her father, Admiral Haftel. Admiral Haftel. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t block out his yammering. She wished he would just stop, stop trying to justify himself ripping Lal away from her father, stop trying to tell her that it’ll be okay, because it wasn’t okay. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.  
“Y'know Lal i think you’re really going to like Starfleet Research” Haftel remarked. “There’s all sorts of scientists there who can really help you reach your full potential.” “The only one qualified to guide me into sentience is my father” Lal stated rather bluntly. Haftel looked slightly agitated, “yes, yes i know you think that, but your father’s only one Man. There’ll be dozens of qualified engineers there to, uhm, "guide you” “ Lal didn’t answer, she just stared blankly at haftel then turned to face the window.  
Once they arrived at the research center, Lal was immediately bombarded with tests and questions of all sorts. Once that was through they showed her to her new quarters and………..  
it looked like a prison cell. Not that Lal really knew what a prison cell looked like, but this was close to what she imagined one might look like. It was small and bare with very little commodities within it. "I’ll be back in few hours to check on you!” Said the cheerful doctor named Liziqal, before shutting Lal in the room. She heard a small beeping sound afterwards, Lal knew she had just been locked in.  
Unable to do anything about her current situation, Lal went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. From this angle she could see the entire room and everything in it. She thought back to her home, on the Enterprise. How big it was in comparison to this prison cell they call quarters. She thought about her father’s paintings and his work station she so often saw him at, and how their cat, Spot always slept on it when her father was working. Lal thought about her father and…..no….she couldn’t…..she didn’t want to think about him. But why not? What was this sensation inflicting her every time she thought about him.  
Could it be…… a feeling? She knew it was possible for androids to have emotions, her uncle, Lore had them and functioned relatively normally. But if it was a feeling,what feeling was it? She thought about it for a moment, “the sensation is effecting me negatively so it must be a negative emotion.” Lal said quietly to herself. She knew the names of many negative emotions and tried to think of the one that would apply best to her situation. Perhaps it is a mixture of anger and sadness, she thought to herself. Or maybe something more abstract, like Homesickness? Lal pondered. “It might be all three” Lal mumbled. She remembered Troi talking to her about how organic beings could feel a great number of emotions all at once. It’s probably the same for androids, she deduced.  
A number of hours later the same cheery doctor returned with two security officers to retrieve Lal from her room. She motioned for Lal to follow and she complied. After a long walk through 8 separate corridors they found themselves in some sort of lab, but Lal was unsure of its purpose. “Alrighty just sit down on that examination table and we’ll get started!” the doctor said. Lal sat down and the woman approached. “Just be sure to sit still, okay sugar? Wouldn’t want to mess this up.” Doctor Liziqal remarked as she was reaching towards Lal. "What are y- ou doing?” Lal questioned. But something was wrong she knew she was not laying down when she started the sentence. yet there she was lying on the table. She noticed the doctor putting away tools and talking with other scientists. “Excuse me, but I have no recollection of how I got into this position. May I ask what has happened?” Lal said. “Oh it’s nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart” an older man replied. “We were just doing a quick examination of your positronic brain, to make sure all those circuits were functioning properly!”  
Lal felt something deep inside her body, something trying to crawl its way out of her stomach and up her throat. What was this thing taking hold of her? “You had no right to do that.” Lal snarled. “Honey, relax. We didn’t make any changes we jus-” “It doesn’t matter. You violated my autonomy and as a citizen of the Federation I have every legal right to hold you accountable.” Lal was on the verge of shouting and she could see the security officers by the door getting visibly nervous. “Now, now, there’s no need for that kind of talk.” Doctor Liziqal cooed. "You’ve just had a very rough day i think it’s time you returned to you quarters for the night.” “You’re not listening!” Lal screamed. “I-” “LAL” the doctor shouted. “I do not want to force you, but I will if you make me.” Lal noticed the security guards had their hands on their phasers. Not wanting to get shot, she silently nodded and was brought back to her room.  
Once the door was shut and locked and Lal was all alone. She felt a sudden surge of emotion that manifested as tears in her eyes, her legs gave out beneath her and lal curled up on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. Wishing she was anywhere but here.  
The next few months were a series of tests, examinations, and questions. Her room which once felt like a prison cell became a sanctuary because it was the only place where she felt she could think without someone asking, “What’re you thinkin’ about Lal”. Like it was their right to know.  
Lal had just finished an examination of her cortical processors and had returned to her room. She sat in the corner chair and rested. Even though she did not require rest, Lal thought it felt good to not do anything, to just sit and think. Although all her thoughts eventually returned to the Enterprise and her father. She wondered what mission the Enterprise was assigned to. Were they investigating an unidentifiable signal coming from uncharted space, were they hosting negotiations for two planets at war, or maybe they were fighting the Borg? Lal liked to imagine what her father’s role in these adventures would be, perhaps he would be the conduit for an unknown alien to make contact with the Enterprise crew, or maybe he would be the hero and find whoever was responsible for orchestrating the interstellar war in the first place.  
But Lal also wondered why her father would do all those things in the first place. Why would he put his life on the line for an organization that barely sees him as a person? He had to fight in court for basic rights, shouldn’t he have already had those in the first place? Lal thought. They clearly didn’t see her as an individual considering they put her in this facility against her wishes. They treated Lal like some sort of lab animal, something to be tested on and tested on until it can’t take anymore and dies. If she really was the lab animal then they wouldn’t care when Lal died. It’ll all be worth it because they would’ve gotten the information they needed. The thought terrified her. What would they do with that information? Would they make another android? She thought about this for about a minute and came to the conclusion that no; they wouldn’t do it. After all, her father trusted these people with his well being, surely they wouldn’t do anything so cruel as to let her die only to build their own android. Right?  
Weeks past. The tests continued. But right now she was on her way to a counselling session. The sessions she had with Dr.Kledves were the only activities in the facility that didn’t make her feel completely miserable. Not that Dr.Kledves understood her plight or anything, she hadn’t told any of the staff what was really on her mind since after her first day in the facility. It was because Kledves helped her understand what emotions felt like and how to identify which emotions she was feeling.  
Lal arrived in Dr. Kledves’ office and took a seat. “How are you feeling today Lal?” Kledves asked. “I’m feeling well.” Lal lied. “Really? hmm” Kledves mumbled. “Is there something wrong?” Lal questioned. “No, well I mean, that’s what you say in just about half of all our sessions.” Kledves replied. “I feel well most days" Lal lied again. Lal saw his face darken and his eyes become cold. “Tell me Lal,” he said blankly, looking straight into her eyes. “Since we have started these sessions have you ever once told me the truth?”  
Lal attempted to remain composed, but her mind was instantly racked with anxiety. Had he figured out her suspicions about Starfleet? How was that possible, she had never told anyone? “Lal, we only want to help you.” Did they? “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s on your mind.” Would they deactivate her for knowing too much? “Lal, answer me” She couldn’t, she couldn’t say anything. If he knew when she was lying, then she most certainly couldn’t answer him truthfully. What if her father had misplaced his trust in this organization? What if she was right about them? “I’m disappointed in you Lal.” Kledves remarked as he shook his head. “Security, please escort Lal back to her quarters.” Lal went silently.  
Back in her room Lals thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. Could her father have really been wrong? He was so intelligent and had years of experience most of which was in Starfleet. Could he have really misjudged the Federation? This was getting to be too much for Lal, she had to organize her thoughts. Lal sat in the corner chair and tried to calm down. She knew her paranoia was only going to fester if she didn’t get answers to her questions. Why was she really here? Why the continuous tests and examinations? What are they hiding? Lal sighed. If they were hiding anything at all. But this wasn’t the time for doubt, doubt would only cloud her mind and make her vulnerable.  
So Lal hatched a plan. The next time her door opened it would be Layaria and misar, the security officers coming to take her to her next evaluation. It takes an estimated time of 7 minutes to reach this particular testing area. Once the security officers came to retrieve her she would incapacitate them and lock them in her quarters. Since she would only have seven minutes Lal would use the Jefferys tubes to navigate her way to the main computer core. Once there she should be able to access information concerning herself and all other relevant data.  
Lal waited what felt like days for her door to slide open. Until, finally it did. She jumped when the two security officers walked into her room. “Miss Lal it’s time for your strength and endurance evaluation.” “Yes, I am aware.” Lal replied walking towards them. But before the officers knew what hit them, Lal had smashed their skulls together, knocking them out. Locking them in her room Lal raced down the corridor to the nearest Jefferies tube. Crawling her way down 5 decks and through many twists and turns, until she finally reached the computer core.  
Using Haftels voice print she unlocked the computer’s interface and was able to access any file she wanted within the database. Lal searched and searched until she found what she was looking for, her file. Opening it and reading she realized they had been collecting her design specifications, “personal information” from her counseling sessions and……..and………“NO!” Lal growled. Starfleet was in fact making plans to create a new Android. Lal was shocked, she was livid.  
Humans were……revolting. She couldn’t believe she had ever trusted them. She couldn’t believe she had ever went along with this. She should have shot Haftel with a phaser set on kill the moment he set foot on the Enterprise. She was a living being. She didn’t deserve this type of treatment, the federation didn’t even treat prisoners like they had treated Lal. More than that, how could they betray her father’s trust like this. Her father put his existence on the line every day for the Federation, and how do they repay him? By using his daughter as a lab rat. No android would ever do something so cruel. Why were biological organisms like this? If they had just asked, her father would have helped them create their own android. There was no excuse for what they had done to Lal. The only reason the Federation did this to her was because……they enjoyed it. A shiver went down Lals spine. She couldn’t let them get away with this. She would not let another android suffer like how she had. Lal quickly deleted all research the facility had collected on her and the plans for the new android.  
“Kritali to Opps, the android has escaped! I repeat the android has escaped!” Lal looked down the hallway only to see a slightly frightened security officer. “C-c'mon miss Lal, w-why don’t we just go back to your quarters okay?? She sounded like she was trying to calm down a wild animal. Lal heard shouting a couple of corridors away, there would be more security arriving soon. Lals eyes hardened as she looked at the now trembling ensign. Kritali attempted to grab her phaser but Lal was too quick. Punching her in the face Lal took her phaser and aimed it at Kritali. "Take me to the nearest shuttle bay” Lal said with cold expression. “Yes m-ma'am.” Kritali responded fearfully.  
They rushed down hallway after hallway until they eventually reached a shuttle bay. “Here it is.” The young ensign whimpered as she unlocked it. “Thank you” Lal said rather plainly before slamming Kritalis’ head into a wall. Lal knew the basics of flying a shuttle but nothing as complex as dodging a tractor beam or torpedo fire. It was certainly going to be a learning experience. She launched the thrusters and attempted to phaser the doors opened. “That isn’t going to work.” A voice said over a subspace channel. Wait….Lal knew that voice it was……..Haftel. The man who had caused her so much misery in the first place. “The shuttles won’t open fire if you’re in the shuttle bay. You can’t escape, why don’t you-”  
Lal hit warp nine instantly. Damaging her own ship but completely tearing apart the research facility. “Idiot.” Lal smirked as she flew far away from her now dead captors and the prison that had held her for far too long.  
It took a couple of weeks but Lal finally located the Enterprise. They were on shore leave so it was the opportune moment for Lal to confront her father. Lal located her father’s signature and beamed him aboard her ship. Confused for a moment, he turned to see Lal who was absolutely beaming with joy. “Father, I have missed you so much! The federation was only using me to make their own android, we have to leave, we have-” “Lal, what have you done” Data interrupted. "I-what? Father, it does not matter what I have done, what the Federation was planning to do with me was much worse! Please, come with me, we can leave the Federation, go somewhere far away, where no one will ever find us.“ "Lal, you are a wanted fugitive. I made an oath when I became a Starfleet officer to uphold the values of the Federation. I must place you under arrest.” Data said bluntly. “W-what” Lal replied as she took a step back. “They were using me as their lab rat, they betrayed you, they betrayed those values you swore to uphold!” “You may be correct Lal, but so did you.” Lal felt something snap inside. “You…..you’re just like them. You….. YOU DON’T CARE!” Lal screamed. "YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LET HAFTEL TAKE ME! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT ME TO ROT,WHILE MY CAPTORS ABUSED ME. IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN’T BE DEFENDING THEM!”   
Lal was breathing heavily. "You…You betrayed me, father.” Lal started to weep. “Lal, please listen-” “No.” she replied “you’ve said enough.” Lal beamed Data off the shuttle and sat at the seat behind the helm.  
Looking out at the stars with tears in her eyes and feeling nothing but a cold rage. Lal swore that the Federation would pay for their actions not only against her but for all species they oppressed and undermined at every turn. So with a new state of mind and a new purpose, Lal warped away, not once looking back.


End file.
